


Cover for Tabula Rasa

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took liberties with what Cate's sapphire ring would look like :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mycroft Holmes: Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036036) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 



> I took liberties with what Cate's sapphire ring would look like :)


End file.
